


Hold Me Up

by Janimoon



Series: Hold Me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/pseuds/Janimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps his promise and goes looking for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Up

Sam opened his mouth, to make his suggestion again, but thought better of it and closed it again. It was like Dean and Castiel didn't even hear him, too busy brainstorming ideas, and checking over the books and maps to pay mind to him. “I'll…. I'll just go….” Sam mumbled, but cut off when he realised they didn't even notice that. He grabbed his coat and shuffled out of the door.

He walked around for a bit, going nowhere in particular. He got that Dean and Cas were a team now, and had their own special thing. But it still hurt when he was left out. It made him feel insignificant, like he didn't matter. Maybe he didn't. They were all he had, and if they didn't see him, who else would. Sam suddenly stopped walking and remembered Gabriel and what he had said to him last time. Sam considered it for a moment, well, he had promised. He slowly made his way back, surprisingly unsurprised to find the room empty. Sam stamped down on the ache and disappointment that threatened to overwhelm him for a moment. 

He took off his coat, leaving it hanging over the back of a chair, kicked off his shoes and went off in search of Gabriel. He really hoped he was here, but wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't. Sam walked through the hallways, checking all the rooms for where Gabriel could be, when he walked past a room where he saw him. He stopped and took two steps backwards so he could see into the room, and there was Gabriel, sitting on the floor, surrounded by books of all kinds. “Gabriel….” he breathed out, feeling immense relief at finding Gabriel here.

Gabriel looked up at sound of his name and saw Sam standing in his door opening, looking miserable. “Hey kiddo, what's up?” He asked gently. He stood up, dusted off his trousers and walked over to Sam, carefully avoiding all the books spread out on the floor. He looked up into Sam's face, his brow was furrowed slightly, his lips were pressed tight together and a sad look in his eyes.

Sam clenched his hands at his sides a few times before purposefully relaxing them. “I promised I would try. To come to you.” He looked over Gabriel's shoulder at all the books. “But if you're busy, I can come back later.” he said backtracked, proud he managed to keep his voice even as he said it. Sam desperately hoped that Gabriel wouldn't mind the interruption. He realised he needed at least one person to be happy to see him, listen to him, to want him here.

“Hey, no kiddo,” Gabriel grabbed one of Sam's arms, “I've got time for you. And I am happy that you came to me.” Sam looked so fragile to Gabriel that he just surged forward, arms sneaking underneath Sam's and coming up around his back again, hugging him tightly to himself. “I've always got time for you, Samshine.” 

Sam choked back a sob at the affection in Gabriel's voice and carefully squeezed Gabriel, his arms around his waist, resting his cheek on Gabriel's head. “Thank you… thank you.” he whispered.

Gabriel held him for a minute or two, and felt Sam stiffen when he pulled back. He raised his hand to Sam's cheek, rubbing his thumb over Sam's skin. “It's okay, I'm not going anywhere,” Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand with his other one, “I just figured we'd be more comfortable on my bed.” He gently pulled Sam over to his bed, kicking off his shoes before he sat down. He let go of Sam's hand to gather his pillows into a mound he could lean against. Gabriel quickly moved into place and spread his legs to make room for Sam. He held out his arms for Sam to join him, “Come on then.”

Sam crawled unto the bed, careful to avoid Gabriel's legs and not to elbow him in the stomach, and gently laid down on Gabriel's chest, his head nestled on Gabriel's shoulder, his arms going around him. “I'm not crushing you, am I?” He asked uncertainly, looking up at Gabriel. 

Gabriel moved one arm around Sam's back, the other coming up to brush Sam's hair back. “It takes a lot more than just you to crush me, Sammich,” he chuckled. Gabriel continued stroking Sam's hair until he felt Sam relax more and more until he completely lax against him. “Did something happen?” He felt him stiffen again, so he gently shushed him and slowly rubbed his fingers across Sam's head, in a light massage. “It's okay, Sam, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought you were with Dean and Cas, trying to come up with a plan for the hunt.”

Sam lightly shrugged his shoulders and moved his head so he could hear Gabriel's heartbeat, the steady rhythm soothing him. “I was. But they seemed to have it under control.” He mumbled into Gabriel's chest. “So I took a walk for a while, then came back here.”

Gabriel rubbed Sam's back with one hand, the other gently combed through Sam's hair. “It's okay. You're here. I'm so proud you came to me.” Gabriel said softly. He moved his hand up from Sam's back to his nape and softly rubbed small circles there. “And at a good time too, sitting on the floor, looking at books for hours isn't all that fun.” Gabriel teased, knowing Sam shared his sentiment.

Sam huffed a laugh, he knew exactly how tedious research could be. He rubbed his cheek on Gabriel's shirt for a bit, it was soft from years of wearing it. In fact, he could have sworn it was one of his flannels. “'S this my shirt?” he asked. Gabriel laughed and Sam smiled at the sound he could feel rumbling through Gabriel's chest. 

“Yeah, it is. I'd apologise, but it is very soft and comfy. I might have to keep it.” Gabriel gently twisted strands of Sam's hair around his fingers, before undoing it again. “Unless you desperately want it back. Because then you'll probably have to fight me for it.” He grinned down at Sam.

Sam pulled one arm out from under Gabriel and stroked the fabric. “It's okay, you can keep it. You need the flannel, you'll really fit in with it. Besides, it suits you.” Sam said, stroked the fabric one more time, and returned his arm around Gabriel's back. 

They stayed like that for a while, Sam listened to Gabriel's heartbeat and Gabriel combed through Sam's hair and occasionally moved his fingers down and caressed Sam's nape.

“D'you mind if we stay here for a while?” he asking, almost sure now that Gabriel wouldn't mind.

“No, kiddo, stay as long as you like.” Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to Sam's head. “I deserved a break anyway.”


End file.
